Je te trouverai quelque part
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Il le lui dit entre "passe-moi le sel" et "pourquoi une sorcière voudrait métamorphoser ces gens en chats, Dean?" Il le lui dit comme il raconte le Début des Temps, comme il conte les étoiles. Il le lui dit comme s'il n'était pas l'épicentre d'un séisme. Il le lui dit comme si le monde de Dean tenait encore debout. - Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Je te trouverai quelque part."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 7e round de l'année. UA après la saison 8. :)

**Note 2: **Pas beaucoup de fics écrites pour ce marathon-ci, mais dans le lot, deux assez longues. Voici l'une d'elles. ;)

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p><strong>Je te trouverai quelque part<strong>

- Je t'aime, Dean.

Il le lui dit comme si ce n'était rien, tous les deux assis à table de la cuisine, Sam ayant déjà mangé pour se rendre plus tôt à la bibliothèque. Il le lui dit entre "passe-moi le sel" et "pourquoi une sorcière voudrait métamorphoser ces gens en chats, Dean?" Il le lui dit comme il raconte le Début des Temps, comme il conte les étoiles. Il le lui dit comme s'il n'était pas l'épicentre d'un séisme.

Il le lui dit comme si le monde de Dean tenait encore debout.

- Dean?

Dean se relève, brusquement. Sa chaise racle le sol dans un grincement qu'il n'entend pas, son sandwich repose oublié sur la nappe.

Dans le salon, la télévision est toujours allumée.

Castiel s'immobilise.

- Dean?

Et Dean pense, j'ai dû mal entendre. Il pense, un instant, c'était une erreur, et il ne sait pas s'il est rassuré, désespéré ou déçu; il ne peut voir ses propres yeux, incrédules et terribles. Il sait juste que quelque chose s'effrite en lui. Il sait juste qu'une porte se ferme.

Il sait qu'il se noie.

Et puis, Castiel redresse les yeux. Et Dean sait qu'il n'a rien imaginé du tout.

Castiel ne dit rien; il l'observe simplement, avec cette fixité qu'il a conservée même en étant humain. Il l'observe, et quelque chose qui ne peut être de la grâce crépite dans ses iris; et la douceur de ses lèvres, en se redressant juste un peu, est tellement profonde qu'elle fait _mal_.

- Dean.

La sûreté du mot dans sa bouche est _terrifiante_.

- Je...

Dean fait un pas en arrière. Sa chaise se renverse tout à fait sur le sol.

Il fuit.

xx

xx

Dean a pris les clefs de l'Impala et a quitté le bunker. Sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière. Ce n'est que trente minutes après qu'il soit parti, plusieurs miles de route derrière lui, les limitations de vitesse oubliées, qu'un sentiment de honte inattendu se fait sentir, sa poigne glaciale sur ses entrailles.

Dean le chasse, secouant la tête avec détermination. Dean Winchester a aidé à sauver le monde, plusieurs fois. Il combat démons, loups-garous, fantômes et vampires régulièrement, en transpirant à peine sous l'effort. Dean Winchester n'est _pas_ un lâche.

Sauf qu'il a laissé celui censé être son meilleur ami attablé, seul, dans un bunker vide. Sauf que les mots résonnent toujours dans sa tête, presque claustrophobiques, sa culpabilité aussi transperçante que leur sincérité. _Je t'aime, Dean_.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer, dans la tête de Cas? Qu'est-ce qui lui a _pris _?

Les mots sont impossibles. Impossibles. Cas s'est adapté de manière déconcertante à la vie d'humain; il est à l'aise dans sa peau, fluide dans ses mouvements. Il fait ses courses seul et les assiste lors des chasses. Dean a beau prétendre le contraire, personne ne vise aussi bien que Cas quand ce dernier tient une lame entre ses mains. Cas peut décider un jour de partir, et quitter définitivement le bunker. Il peut partir.

Castiel n'a pas besoin de Dean. _Castiel n'a pas besoin de Dean_.

Dean secoue de nouveau la tête, le paysage invisible sous ses yeux. Ses mains se resserrent sur le volant.

Dean Winchester est un _lâche_.

xx

xx

Dean revient trois jours après. Il a ignoré tous ses textos et ses coups de fil.

Sam est _furieux_.

- Espèce d'_idiot_, tu étais où ?! Ces sorcières sont toujours en cavale, Abaddon est toujours dans la nature, la plupart des anges déchus doivent nous rechercher _et toi tu pars seul sans prévenir et ne réponds pas à ton téléphone _?!

- Sam, je...

Un bruit de verre brisé se fait entendre. Dean et Sam se retournent.

Castiel tient une assiette entre ses mains. Il l'a serrée tellement fort qu'elle s'est cassée et ses doigts saignent.

Dean amorce aussitôt un pas dans sa direction.

- Cas-

- Non.

Le mot est une douche glaciale, le couperet d'une guillotine. Dean se fige, et quand Cas rencontre ses yeux il veut avaler sa propre langue, veut creuser sa propre tombe, veut disparaître.

Dean a pensé Sam "furieux", mais rien ne l'écrase plus que la rage et la déception qui tourbillonnent dans les yeux bleus. Les paroles, en sortant de la bouche de Cas, grondent comme le tonnerre, ses membres frémissant comme sous une tempête, l'orage de sa colère absolu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu souhaitais prouver?

Et Dean ouvre la bouche. Et il la referme. Parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire, parce que les mots ne peuvent pas être vrais, parce que Cas est _déçu_ et comment retenir la foudre?

- Je...

Cas soupire. Un long soupir de défaite, qui ne fait qu'accentuer la pluie. Quelque chose se brise dans ses iris bleus et Dean ne peut pas, _ne peut pas_, se détourne.

- Dean...

C'est Sam qui aide Cas à nettoyer ses doigts. Dean monte s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

xx

xx

Après cela, l'ambiance au bunker est à couteaux tirés, Sam essayant sans cesse de faire tampon entre Dean et Cas. Là où un jour, Dean et Castiel évoluaient l'un autour de l'autre sans effort, chaque intéraction est maintenant teintée de tension, les conversations gardées à un minimum, les regards fuyants.

Jusqu'au jour où Sam en a marre et les met quasiment à la porte.

- Dean. Va avec Cas au magasin, il lui faut de nouvelles chemises.

- Sam, non.

Depuis l'entrée du bunker, Sam lui jette un regard torve, ses prunelles sombres et luisantes. Dean déglutit.

Sam se redresse un peu plus, apparaissant encore plus grand, une colère difficilement contenue tendant ses muscles.

- "Sam, oui", j'ai entendu. "Bien sûr, Sam. Je sais que Cas a besoin de moi alors je vais aller l'aider. Merci, Sam."

La bouche de Dean s'assèche. Quelque chose tremble au fond de lui.

Dean sourit, totalement faux, évitant le regard de son frère.

- Non. Il n'a pas besoin de moi...

Sam le fixe pendant plusieurs secondes.

- ...Tu es un idiot.

- Hey!

Et Dean met sa main dans les cheveux de son géant de petit frère, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, frottant son crâne de son poing. Il n'est satisfait que quand Sam glapit et se recule en faisant la moue, et il peut prétendre, alors, juste un instant, que tout va bien. Que Sam n'a pas échappé de peu à la mort, qu'il n'a pas déçu Cas. Que sa famille est heureuse.

Mais quand il se retourne, Cas, qui l'observait dos contre l'Impala, détourne le regard, et il sait aussitôt que le mensonge n'est plus qu'un pansement usagé et inutile.

xx

xx

Arrivés au magasin, ils ne se sont toujours pas dits un mot. Castiel choisit ses chemises en fronçant les sourcils et en plissant la bouche avec une concentration exagérée, les posant avec mille précautions sur son bras, comme si elles étaient tissées d'or; et ses mimiques, et le fait que, parmi les chemises choisies, beaucoup ont un motif écossais, tout cela fait que, malgré tout, Dean ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, lèvres se hissant vers le haut avec hésitation, montagne difficile à franchir.

Cas s'immobilise, soudain. Le fixe.

Dean s'arrête derrière lui, ses lèvres retombant.

- Quoi?

Cas secoue la tête. Il se détourne.

- Rien.

Et Dean sent l'agacement piqueter sa peau. Et _bon sang_, qu'est donc Cas, pour le faire passer aussi vite d'une émotion à l'autre?

Arrivé devant les cabines d'essayage, Cas s'immobilise de nouveau.

- ...Je vais les essayer.

Dean ouvre la bouche mais Cas le coupe :

- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

Dean montre ses paumes devant lui en signe d'épaisement.

- Ok. J'ai jamais dit le contraire...

Il détourne les yeux, essayant de camoufler tant bien que mal combien la réflexion l'a _coupé_.

Cas soupire.

- Dean...

Mais Dean l'ignore, se concentrant sur le rayonnage présenté non loin des cabines.

Cas reste encore immobile quelques instants. Et puis, il choisit une cabine et disparaît.

xx

xx

- Dean...

Dean cache aussitôt dans son dos ce qu'il tenait à la main et se retourne.

Il retient difficilement un éclat de rire.

- Oh, Cas. _Non_.

La chemise est à la bonne taille, seyant parfaitement les épaules de Cas (pas que Dean le remarque), mais la couleur est _affreuse_. Un violet fluo indéfinissable, avec un motif bizarre.

Quand Dean se rapproche, il remarque que ces motifs sont des lapins.

...

Des _lapins_.

- Oooh...

Dean a plaqué une main contre sa bouche, son rire s'échappant malgré lui, quasi incontrôlable. Castiel, qui jusque-là faisait la moue, fronce soudain les sourcils, la colère commençant à briller dans ses yeux.

- ...Est-ce que tu te moques de moi?

Dean, oubliant momentanément qu'il évite Cas depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, se rapproche brusquement, instinctivement, posant ses mains sur ses avant-bras, pressé de le rassurer.

- Non, Cas! C'est...

Et puis il baisse les yeux sur les lapins, sautillant sur le violet, et il renifle, son sourire impossible à contenir.

Cas l'observe. Et ses yeux s'allument, mais plus par colère.

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l'ex-ange, hésitant. Tendre.

- En m'observant dans la glace, je me suis effectivement rendu compte que cette chemise n'était pas réaliste. Elle aurait au moins dû être verte. L'herbe violette n'existe pas.

Et cette fois-ci, Dean rit, brusque, perles surprises. Les yeux de Cas _pétillent_, et Dean réalise soudain combien ils sont proches, réalise soudain qu'ils ne devaient pas se parler, réalise les _mots_.

Il _recule_. Brutalement, paniqué, il recule, et l'objet qu'il étudiait avant que Cas ne réapparaisse, enfoui à la va-vite dans sa poche, sort de celle-ci sous ses gestes vifs.

Et tout se fige.

- ...Dean?

Terrifié, Dean range de nouveau la cravate, mais c'est trop tard : Cas l'a vue, Cas la _fixe_, et dans un geste lent Cas l'extrait délicatement de ses doigts.

La poitrine de Dean est un gouffre.

- C'est... Je... La nostalgie, tu sais?

Il rit nerveusement, se frottant l'arrière du crâne, préparé à _mentir_ si Cas lui pose des questions. Si Cas lui demande pourquoi Dean conserve sa cravate bleue avec lui tel un trésor.

Mais Castiel ne dit rien. Il observe sa vieille cravate, celle qu'il portait quand il était un ange, celle qui rappelle ses yeux, et son regard rencontre celui de Dean.

- Je ne...

Cas s'interrompt. Lèche ses lèvres, nerveux, _humain_.

Ses yeux battent.

- Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment on faisait les noeuds de cravate...

Et Dean rit, lentement. Le soulagement, au fond de sa poitrine, est un soleil.

- Alors, je te montre.

Dean se place derrière Cas, contre son dos. Passe la cravate autour de son cou, lui montre ses mains devant lui.

- D'abord, tu enroules comme ça...

Son souffle chaud frôle la joue de Cas. Cas tremble.

Si Dean ferme les yeux un instant, posant sa joue contre la sienne, aucun des deux n'en fait la remarque.

xx

xx

Après cela, les choses vont mieux, entre lui et Cas. Rien n'est parfait cependant, et les mots de Cas, énoncés ce jour-là avec le naturel du vent, hantent toujours Dean. La nuit, quand le ciel est étoilé et que Dean peut entendre dans son oreille Cas lui raconter les constellations. Le matin, quand Cas apparaît au petit-déjeuner avec des yeux en fentes de tirelire, qu'à moitié réveillé, ne trouvant son chemin parmi les meubles que par la force de _l'habitude_.

Il entend ces mots durant les chasses, quand face au danger Cas hurle son nom. Il entend ces mots devant la télévision le soir, quand Cas s'endort devant ses cartoons, sa tête contre son épaule.

Il entend ces mots maintenant, alors que Dean goûte, les yeux fermés, la tarte aux noix qu'a réalisée Cas, son regard nerveux sur lui, son propre coeur battant.

Dean rouvre les yeux.

- ..._Wow_.

Cas sourit, et c'est un ciel qui s'ouvre.

xx

xx

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Sam ne le fasse parler.

Il profite d'un moment où Castiel est parti faire des courses pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Dean sur le canapé, faisant bondir sa jambe nerveusement, sifflotant un air en détournant le regard. Les yeux de Dean ne quittent la télévision que pour l'observer quelques secondes du coin de l'oeil, avant de se river de nouveau sur l'écran avec une détermination butée.

C'est Sam qui finit par craquer :

- Dean. Il s'est passé quoi, avec Cas?

Soupirant, Dean refuse de se tourner vers lui.

- Rien du tout. Ca va mieux, tu as vu?

Sam rétrécit les yeux. Il se penche brusquement vers lui pour lui voler la télécommande, éteignant l'écran en ignorant ses protestations.

Dean lui lance un regard noir :

- J'ai l'air de vouloir en parler?

Sam hausse les épaules.

- Non. Mais tu n'as jamais l'air de vouloir en parler.

Le visage de Dean se lisse, blasé. Sam lui sourit à pleines dents en réponse, et Dean a envie de le frapper.

Sam tousse.

- Vous êtes bizarres, tous les deux. Enfin, plus bizarres que d'habitude.

Dean prend une gorgée de bière, fermant les yeux.

Sam se tourne vers lui.

- Cas t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, c'est ça?

Dean _s'étrangle_.

Sam se précipite aussitôt pour lui taper dans le dos, s'excusant plusieurs fois. Après avoir retrouvé son souffle, Dean lui lance un regard ahuri, sa main agrippant son coeur.

- Ne refais... _plus jamais ça_, Sammy. J'ai cru _mourir. Encore_.

Sam a la décence de grimacer.

- Désolé, j'ai dit. La prochaine fois j'attendrai que tu ne boives pas.

Dean le fixe toujours, prunelles arrondies. Après quelques secondes, Sam comprend :

- ...Oh.

Il ouvre la bouche bêtement.

- _Oh_.

Dean s'énerve :

- Oui, "oh"! Fiche-moi la paix, maintenant.

Sam l'étudie toujours, imitant parfaitement un poisson laissé sur l'étalage avant d'être vendu, ses yeux vitreux.

Dean serre les mâchoires.

Avec un sursaut, Sam sort de sa torpeur.

- J'avais raison, alors. Il t'a Dit.

Dean siffle :

- Si tu pouvais ne pas dire "Dit" comme s'il y avait une majuscule, cela m'arrangerait.

Sam le dévisage.

- Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait.

- C'EST PAS MIEUX DE LE REPETER! Oui, okay? _Oui_, il l'a dit!

Sam ne le quitte pas des yeux. Ses prunelles se rétrécissent avec sérieux.

- Dean, lui as-tu dit non?

Et, comme cela, la terre tremble.

Dean se fige.

- ...Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Les yeus de Sam se rétrécissent un peu plus.

- Lui as-tu dit que tu ne l'aimais pas? Pas comme ça? As-tu repoussé ses avances? ...Lui as-tu même _répondu_?

C'est brusque, c'est une vague, cela envahit tout. Et le monde, soudain, _tangue_, Dean à la dérive.

Sam se rapproche encore. Il pose une main sur son bras, accroche son regard.

Il murmure :

- Dean. Pas une seule fois, tu n'as songé à lui dire non, pas vrai?

Quand Dean inspire brutalement, l'air se coince.

Il secoue la tête.

Sam sourit.

xx

xx

Cela se passe de nouveau à la table de la cuisine. Un matin, Dean attend Cas, le café qu'il a préparé devant lui. Sam est parti faire son jogging après lui avoir jeté un regard entendu qu'il s'est empressé d'ignorer.

Cas apparaît ses cheveux sens dessus dessous, sa démarche hagarde, ses yeux rétrécis et chauds de sommeil.

Il est magnifique.

- Hello, Dean.

Dean cligne des paupières. C'est dur, de détourner le regard.

- Cas. Tiens!

Il lui tend une tasse de café fumant en faisant semblant de regarder ailleurs, et Cas observe le breuvage. Ferme les yeux, sent les arômes.

Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres, tellement chaleureux qu'il _brûle_.

- Merci, Dean.

Dean ne dit rien. Dean ne peut rien dire. Ses cordes vocales l'ont oublié, il ne sent plus ses doigts; son coeur est logé dans sa gorge.

Il réalise, brusquement, que cela fait plus de six mois que Cas vit au bunker.

Cas s'assoit. Il inspire de nouveau l'air au-dessus de son café, et son corps semble se déplier, se détendre sur sa chaise comme un chat s'allongeant au coin du feu.

Dean _tremble_.

- Tu es... vraiment là, pas vrai?

Cas s'immobilise. Il repose sa tasse. Il le fixe, et son sourire, sur ses lèvres, sait _trop_, gorgé des "désolé" de leur histoire commune, usé et un peu amer mais quand même, quand même...

Cas pose sa main sur la table, sur celle de Dean.

- Je suis vraiment là. Je ne vais nulle part.

...quand même plein d'espoir.

Et Dean _s'effondre_. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, serre la main de Cas dans une poigne de fer, dissimule ses yeux au monde.

Il hoquette.

- Tu n'es jamais là. Tu _n'étais jamais là_, mais tu as toujours réussi à me trouver, pas vrai?

Et Cas se rapproche; sans lâcher sa main, à genoux à côté de lui pour pouvoir trouver ses yeux.

- Toi aussi, tu as toujours réussi à me trouver.

Dean rit. Les larmes coulent, et Dean _rit_, et qu'est donc Cas, pour le faire passer aussi vite d'une émotion à l'autre?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi...

Cas se rapproche davantage; il se redresse. Défait la forteresse de ses bras, pose ses mains sur ses joues.

- _Mais je t'ai choisi_.

Et Dean rit encore; pleure, rit, et quand Cas murmure de nouveau ces trois petits mots contre ses lèvres, son coeur n'a plus peur.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin: <strong>Ok, je suis nerveuse. T.T

Je finirai de répondre à vos reviews précédentes demain. Merci, encore une fois, à ceux qui continuent de me soutenir! -câlin collectif-


End file.
